


Always

by surrealsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsoo/pseuds/surrealsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo meets Jongin at a festival, which leads to a month long journey of unexpected joy and turmoil.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part one of the first chapter! Hope everyone enjoys this sneak peek and gets excited for the future chapters to come!

Kyungsoo’s friends always said he was somewhat of a hippie. It really didn’t help his case that he just hitchhiked over 300 miles to the middle of nowhere to attend a small indie music festival.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said as he closed the car door behind him and stepped onto the unpaved dirt road. He could already hear the music blaring and the soft sounds of laughter as he started to walk closer to the venue, bags in hand. The festival was taking place in an empty dirt field bordered by an old train track and a dirt road that led to a small town in the county. This wasn’t just any festival; this was a 3 day, 2 night get away filled with music and partying. People were going to be camped out in tents and trucks; dancing from sunrise to sunset; and doing god knows what drugs, and drinking god knows how many drinks. 

Kyungsoo’s heart bumped to the beat of the music as he finally reached the entrance. There were only a few hundred people there, Kyungsoo noticed, quite a lot more than he expected. The people who went there are exactly how you would expect, hippies. Most people there wore bohemian styled shirts and jackets, jean shorts, and multicolored pants. Kyungsoo wore a red and black flannel shirt under a bohemian style jacket with blue jeans and brown boots. Kyungsoo’s friends would have laughed at him for looking so much like a hippie and he would agree; he did in fact look like a hippie. Some obscure band was playing and only a few people were prancing around, so Kyungsoo decided to place down his things and lie in an empty spot in the middle of the dusty field. One of Kyungsoo’s favorite things to do during a festival was to relax in the cool summer breeze and stare up at the stars. He pointed up at a plane in the distance and followed it with his finger, laughing softly to himself when it got too far to follow. He then turned his attention to a random star in the sky and tried to form a constellation with his finger. 

“Why are you on the ground?” He heard a voice say suddenly. He paused at the tip of his sword constellation and looked over at the person in which the voice belonged to. The man hovering above him was tall with fluffy light brown hair that hung over the front of his face. His skin was as bronze as copper and his face was chiseled, yet his features were soft. He wore a green hawaiian shirt with white jeans and a black choker as well as a long black string that hung from his neck. He was exceptionally handsome.

“I like looking at the stars,” Kyungsoo answered and turned back to follow the constellation.

“I can get with that,” the man said, plopping himself beside Kyungsoo and looking up at the stars as well. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows at the fact that his area was now disturbed, but quickly let his tension fall when the man lifted his arm and started to follow the constellation alongside him. 

They stayed like that for awhile, silently pointing up at the stars and random airplanes that grazed the skies. It was pleasant, Kyungsoo thought, having someone beside you during festivals like these. Most people came with a companion, but Kyungsoo always came alone. It was more fun alone, Kyungsoo would say, but all of his friends knew he went alone because none of them wanted to tag along.  
After a moment Kyungsoo decided to break the silence.

“Oh, do you like this band?” He asked, turning over to face the man parallel to him. He looked back over at Kyungsoo and smiled. It was a bright smile and his eyes shined with something akin to friendliness and charm. Kyungsoo felt butterflies. 

“Nope, never even heard of them.” Kyungsoo nodded his head and turned back to the stars, not knowing how to respond nor carry on the conversation.

It was quiet again. The band was playing a different song now and the few people who were dancing cheered. Kyungsoo usually came to these festivals to find new music or feed his search for freedom and excitement. Kyungsoo’s friends would chastise him everyday about his taste in “weird indie music”; he knew they meant well though. He remembered when he told them he was going to go to a festival far away from the outskirts of the city their eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

“That’s so far away, Soo!” His friend Junmyeon said with concern.

“Yeah, what if you get kidnapped,” his other friend Baekhyun said, slightly less concerned. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been to one of these before,” Kyungsoo had reassured them. Junmyeon’s face was still tense with concern.

“But, have you gone out that far before?”

“No, but-”

“How are you even going to get there?” Baekhyun butted in.

“I can hitchhike-”

“Hitchhike!” They screamed in unison. Junmyeon nearly fainted.

“Oh god, our friend is going to get kidnapped.” Baekhyun had said, sinking into the couch with his hands on his head.

Kyungsoo hadn’t been kidnapped, both to his and his friends' pleasure. He made it in one piece and was enjoying his time far away from his home in Seoul. 

“Do you have a tent or something to sleep under tonight? I don’t see you with anything,” the man beside him said, breaking the silence. Kyungsoo had almost forgotten he was there.

“No, I like to sleep under the stars,” Kyungsoo answered, almost cringing at his choice of words. 

“Well, “ he paused for a second, “if you ever get cold out here, my RV is right over there,” He pointed away to an RV parked on the other side of the venue. Kyungsoo nodded his head.

“I might take you up on the offer.” The man smiled again and Kyungsoo got the familiar feeling back in his stomach. I hope this doesn't happen every time, he thought to himself.

The band started wrapping up their set and a new band came out right after. The second they introduced themselves he could hear a gasp from the man beside him. He looked over at him and they made eye contact; his eyes were shining with excitement. The band started playing their song and the man couldn’t hold in his excitement any longer. He jumped up to his feet and started running over to the now slowly forming crowd.

“I love this group!” He screamed turning back to Kyungsoo who was now sitting upright. Kyungsoo watched as he spun his way into the middle of the crowd and danced happily to the music. All the people around him thrashed and jumped around merrily while his moves were calculated and elegant. His arms and legs worked together with the rest of his body to create a beautiful, magnificent dance that made him stand out from everyone else in the crowd. Kyungsoo watched, fascinated by every move; watching his face as it radiated with enthusiasm. Jongin looked over at him, his eyes still shining with charm and his lips were curled into a sexy smirk; Kyungsoo swore he could feel his heart stop. As the song faded to an end, Jongin sauntered over to kyungsoo; sweaty, tired, and breathing heavily.

“You must really like that group,” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly as Jongin went back to his space beside him.

“I sure do,” Jongin huffed out. He laid there, chest rising and falling rapidly until he finally caught his breath. He rose up into the sitting position and looked over at Kyungsoo.

“What’s your name, anyway, star man?” Kyungsoo chuckled at the nickname.

“Kyungsoo. What’s your name, dance guy?” Kyungsoo cringed again at his choice of words.

“Some people call me Kai, but you can call me Jongin.” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment.

“Why can’t I call you Kai?”

“Only strangers I don’t like call me Kai.”

“Am I not a stranger?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously. 

“You are,” the man, Jongin, started, “I just like you.” Kyungsoo scoffed and tried to hide the blush that was urging to burn onto his face. What a fucking flirt.

“Okay guys this is the final song of the night!” The band’s vocalist informed the crowd. The entire crowd awed in disappointment, including Jongin. Despite the dissatisfaction of the audience, the band played on. Jongin rose up and looked down at Kyungsoo.

“You want to dance? Since, you know, it’s the final song and all,” Kyungsoo wasn’t one to dance really; he preferred to watch rather than participate. Many would say he has two left feet; he would agree. Despite his terrible dancing skills and preference to not embarrass himself in front of people, looking up at Jongin’s extended hand and face glimmering with nervous anticipation, he couldn't help but give in; you know, since it’s the final song of the night. Kyungsoo let out an amused scoff and took Jongin’s hand into his.

“Sure, why not,” Jongin smiled brightly and pulled Kyungsoo up to his feet and practically dragged him as he ran to the middle of the dance floor. Jongin was quick to find his footing, dancing effortlessly to the beat of the song. Kyungsoo just watched, shifting from foot to foot so that he wasn't the only one standing idly in the middle of the dance floor. Jongin looked over at him and furrowed his eyes in disappointment.

“Why are you just standing around? Start moving!” He screamed over the music. He grabbed Kyungsoo hands and moved them to the beat of the song. Kyungsoo couldn't help but giggle. He tried putting his hips into it, feeling the music as he moved Jongin’s hands with his. Jongin smiled with admiration and slowly moved his hands so that they could intertwine their fingers. Kyungsoo continued dancing, twisting his hips and swaying his entire body. He wasn’t as graceful as Jongin, but he wasn’t as bad as some of the other attendees. 

“You’re doing great, Soo!” Soo? Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed his eyes were closed until he opened them and realized Jongin was staring, nor had he noticed their fingers were now locked.

“Only my friends call me Soo!” Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hand tense.

“Am I not your friend?” Kyungsoo thought about it. He had only met him a few minutes ago, only exchanging few words and learning only but his name. Did he really consider this stranger a friend? He never got to answer. The climax of the song was starting and the audience grew roudier. Jongin removed his hands from Kyungsoo’s and replaced them on his hips as they continued to dance. Without thinking, Kyungsoo lifted his arms and placed them around Jongin’s neck. Although, Kyungsoo avoided eye contact he could feel that Jongin was staring down at him; a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks. Jongin and Kyungsoo danced to their heart's content, so close Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s breath hitting his neck. Before the song came to an end Kyungsoo finally looked up and stared into Jongin’s eyes. His stomach fluttered and his heart beat; god he was so handsome. He averted his gaze and smiled into Jongin’s chest; perhaps this was Kyungsoo’s favorite festival yet. 

The song finally faded to an end and the entire crowd awed with disappointment, including Kyungsoo and Jongin. The band said their final goodbyes and the crowd started to disperse, but Jongin and Kyungsoo were still pumped with excitement. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s heart beating and his grip on his hips still tight. He looked up again and opened his mouth to speak but Jongin spoke first.  
“Hey, wanna go back to my RV?” Without hesitation or thought Kyungsoo answered.

“Yes.”

Kyungsoo knew it seemed stupid to go to the RV of someone you barely know, but he was always the one to take risk. He knew getting himself in these sort of situation could get him killed, that’s why he always carried a switchblade. Kyungsoo went back to get his bags and now carried them into Jongin’s RV. As he walked in he saw Jongin eating a bag of beef jerky. Kyungsoo sat in front of him and Jongin held out the bag for Kyungsoo to take some. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed he hasn’t eaten the entire night, yet, he wasn’t hungry. Perhaps the dancing and the way Jongin made Kyungsoo fell was enough to curb his appetite. he accepted the offer anyway and took a few pieces of the jerky and shoved them in his mouth. He stood and roamed around the RV. It wasn’t exactly spacious, he noticed. There was a small table that could fit up to four people next to a small kitchen with a counter and refrigerator. On one end there was a door that led to the driver’s seat and at the other, a small cubicle with two rows of bunk beds. Kyungsoo wondered why Jongin came alone, but not wanting to seem to invasive he settled on complimenting the place.

“Thank you,” Jongin had answered while watching Kyungsoo take a seat in front of him, “I take this baby everywhere.” 

“Oh, so you’re like a traveler?” 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a traveler,” Kyungsoo started,” You know? See new things, find new music, meet new people. It all seems so fun and adventurous!” Jongin watched intently as Kyungsoo continued his speech. “This is the farthest I’ve ever gone to attend a festival before, actually,” suddenly Kyungsoo stopped, “I’m rambling, huh?” Jongin smiled his same charming smile that made Kyungsoo melt.

“No, you're fine. We’re having a conversation.” Kyungsoo smiled nervously and looked at his hands. Feeling as if he was talking too much about himself he changed the subject.

“So..How did you learn about this festival?”

“I’m kind of a part of the indie music scene.” Jongin said cockily. 

“Oh. really, now?” Kyungsoo said in a mocking tone. Jongin chuckled.

“Kind of,” Jongin clarified, “usually when you come to these things you’ll hear from people ‘oh you know there’s a festival down the way’ or some people would try to promote their friend’s band or  
something.” Kyungsoo nodded his head.

“Yeah, I don’t pay attention to them,” They laughed.

“Most people don’t.” Kyungsoo was comfortable there with Jongin. He felt as if he’d known him for months, although it’s only been less than an hour. Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin felt the same. 

Kyungsoo could tell it was the end of the night. After they had finished their conversation Jongin yawned and rose up from his seat. 

“Are you going back out to ‘sleep under the stars’?” Jongin said teasingly as he stretched his body. Kyungsoo scoffed.

“You know, I could, but I much prefer staying here. It’s much warmer,” he paused, “I mean, if it’s okay with you.” Jongin chuckled at Kyungsoo’s change in demeanor.

“It’s fine with me, star guy,” Jongin said and walked to the back of the RV to the room that housed the bunk beds. Kyungsoo rose from his seat and followed behind him and watched as he plopped down on the bed.

“You can lay in that one if you want,” Jongin said pointing to the bed opposite of his. Kyungsoo slowly took a seat and continued to watch as Jongin removed his shirt and settled into his bed. Kyungsoo blushed and moved over to lay underneath his blankets where he removed his pants. Once he was comfortable he let out a shaky breath and looked over at Jongin as he rose to switch off the light. For the final time in the night Kyungsoo looked into Jongin’s eyes, but now there was no charm, no excitement, nor anticipation; only sadness.


End file.
